seconde chance
by jcf66
Summary: bonjour, un OS ou presque... situé après le 317... une grosse déprime de Castle... j ai fait mon possible pour ne pas laisser trop de fautes, désolè si il y a des loupés.
1. Chapter 1

Peut on mourir d'amour ?

Saison 3 suite 317

Je venais de sauver des milliers de vies innocentes, pourtant la seule chose que j'ai en tête, c'est les mains de Josh sur son corps, je prie pour que les portes de ce foutu ascenseur se ferment vite, comme si ne plus les voir ensemble suffira à atténuer la douleur... mon dieu pourquoi, pourquoi tant de souffrance inutile, pourquoi revenir sans cesse et y croire...

Comment puis-je lutter, je suis là dans ses moments de doutes, de peurs, je la tenais dans mes bras dans le froid qui nous emmenaient vers la mort, mais c'est avec lui qu'elle sourit après, c'est moi qui arrache les files de la bombe et c'est lui qui part avec elle...

Enfin les portes se ferment, je vais pouvoir arrêter de fixer le plafond, à quoi bon ?

Je ne suis que le chien dans le jeu de quilles, l'amuseur public, je ne suis pas crédible, que valent ces petits instants de magies face aux centaines de photos dans les magazines, lui sauve des vies tous les jours, moi je signe mon nom sur la poitrine de fan hystérique...

Je me sens ridicule d'espérer encore et encore... Demming, Josh... et ce mec du FBI... Sorenson...

Je suis à cote de la plaque, je ne rentre pas dans les critères, je suis comme un clown triste qui se retrouve seul avec son personnage quand les feux de la rampe s'éteignent...

Pourtant je t'aime kate, je ne respire que pour te voir sourire chaque matin, les seuls moments ou j'ai l'impression de vivre sont ceux où tes yeux sont posés sur moi, loin de toi je ne suis rien, rien d'autre qu'une ombre orpheline...

Je marche vers le parc... du coin de l'œil je vois arriver la voiture, il va trop vite pour stopper... va t elle mettre fin à ma douleur, je continue ma marche bravant la mort, la provoquant...

il suffirait de peu de chose, une seconde d'inattention du chauffeur pour qu'il m'emporte loin de ma vie, loin de ma souffrance... un coup de téléphone, une cigarette qui tombe...

Il m'évite, de peu, mais il m'évite... pas grave, ce sera pour la prochaine fois...

Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué si tu savais...

Je vais rentrer, seul, sans toi... encore une soirée a t'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre, une nuit à souffrir...

j'en suis encore à fixer les fenêtres de ton bureau quand je vois ta silhouette sortir...

Tu es seul, je me redresse, mon cœur bat la chamade... au moment où ma main se lève pour te faire signe, je le vois... casque à la main il te rejoint, t'enlace, t'embrasse, vous marchez main dans la main... la mienne retombe, mon cœur s'éteint... une fois encore, une fois de trop, cette fois je le jure, c'est la dernière, je ne peux pas en supporter plus...

je marche seul, un autre ascenseur, le loft est vide ce soir, comme de plus en plus souvent, personne n'est là, chacun à une vie sauf moi, je me dirige vers mon bureau, mon portable est la, lui seul comme compagnon je le regarde le prend, il sera le dernier témoin, le seul témoin... il n'émet aucune protestation quand un par un j'aligne les cachets sur la table, un 12 ans d'âge fera l'affaire, autant faire ça avec panache... je les regarde me narguer sur mon bureau, je les entends presque me dire...

_tu n'auras pas le cran Richard, tu n'as pas l'estomac...

j'en souris... un par un je les porte à ma bouche, un par un il disparaisse suivi à chaque fois d'une bonne rasade de whisky...

je n'ai plus qu'à clore définitivement cette histoire...

Cette nuit, je vais mourir, demain le soleil ne se lèvera pas pour moi...

juste une dernière phrase à taper...

La vie ne vaut d'être vécu que par amour, l'amour ne vaut d'être vécu qu'à deux...

ne me pleurez pas, je pars en paix, j'aime et j'aimerai par-delà la mort...

Ne me jugez pas...

Je pose mon portable sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, je dépose à cote le contenu de mes poches, là où je vais nul besoin de tout ça...

je sors, sans regarder derrière moi, je sais exactement ce qu'il va se passer, la lassitude, la fatigue, le sommeil puis seulement la mort...

il ne me reste plus qu'à choisir où je vais laisser mon corps, je n'est pas envie du béton froid, central parc me paraît mieux, tant pis pour le promeneur qui me trouvera, j'espère que lui aussi me pardonnera...

quelques heures encore à contempler les étoiles dans la nuit, comme celles que je voyais dans tes yeux, celles que j'aurais aimé décrocher pour toi, je n'en ai plus la force, ma médiocrité me dégoûte, adieux Kate, sois heureuse...

Le téléphone sonne dans le noir...

_Beckett ...

_Kate ...

ça respiration est hachée, elle sanglote...

_Martha... que ce passe t il ?

_c'est Richard...

_quoi Richard, qu'a t il fait ?

_il est parti Kate... il a laisse un mot, Kate... j'ai peur...

_j'arrive Martha ...

Je suis bien, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps je suis en paix avec moi, des larmes coulent sur mes joues, mais ce sont des larmes de délivrances, c'en sera bientôt fini de la souffrance

je m'adosse à un arbre, je me laisse glisser contre le tronc, la mort sera douce...

Martha ouvre la porte en larme, elle montre d'une main tremblante le portable pose sur le plan de travail...

_Kate mon dieu, j'ai peur

Kate s'approche de l'écran...

_Castle ...

elle prend son téléphone...

_Allo le central...

_...

_Beckett, pour vous signaler une disparition avec une probable tentative de suicide, homme brun, la quarantaine, 1m85, 90 kg, Castle, Richard Castle...

_...

_non, je ne sais pas où il est, dans central parc certainement, envoyez toutes les patrouilles disponible

_...

_merci, faites vite...

elle raccroche, pour décrocher à nouveau, cette fois, elle appelle Javier, en deux mots elle lui explique, à lui de prévenir Ryan et Lanie, elle veut un maximum de gens a la recherche de Castle...

_J'y vais martha, restez ici...

elle cour, elle pleure, cognant les murs elle sort de l'immeuble, où peut il bien être...

elle saute dans sa voiture, central parc certainement, mais où...

_Allo Centrale

_...

_ici 1L40, envoyez des patrouilles sur central parc...

mais où dans central parc, ça va prendre des heures...

_Centrale ...

_...

_envoyez du monde au Belvédère Castle...

Castle au Belvédère, c'est tellement ironique qu'il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher

Le téléphone sonne

_Beckett ...

_Kate, c'est Lanie, tu sais ce qu'il a pris ?

_des somnifères Lanie, des benzodiazépines...

_il faut le trouver Kate et vite...

_Je fonce au belvédère, je suis sur qu'il y est...

_j'y serai avant toi...

Kate réfléchi tout en conduisant sur la 8th Ave, quel est le poste le plus proche... le 9th je crois...

_central, prévenez le 9th qu'il envoie du monde au Belvédère, j'y serai dans 15mn...

sirène hurlante, pied au planché Kate a peur, elle se remémore le départ de Castle du poste, elle était dans les bras de Josh... elle le revoit partir, les épaules voûtées, une fois de plus, seul... mon dieu pourquoi suis-je tellement borné ce dit elle en s'engageant sur Central Park West...

Elle freine sec devant le musée d'histoire naturelle, la voiture à peine immobilise sur le trottoir elle en saute, et en courant remonte les allées vers le Belvédère...

il y a du monde déjà... pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard...

elle distingue une forme allongée contre un arbre, des gens s'affairant autour, elle hurle le nom du seul homme qu'elle aime, une silhouette se retourne et cour vers elle...

c'est Lanie qui la ceinture...

_non kate, n'y va pas ...

Kate sens la morsure du froid qui étreint son cœur, elle regarde son amie et voit son visage ravage par les larme...

_nous sommes arrives trop tard Kate, il est parti...

Kate s'effondre a genoux, les larmes ruissellent sur son visage...

Du bruit autour de moi, des lumières, je sens qu'on me palpe, me tourne, me parle, je souris, trop tard, la mort a déjà fait son office...

On peut mourir d'amour, quand la joie n'est plus que douleur, quand le bonheur n'est plus que souffrance, quand la plus belle des émotions devient la plus cruelle... il est des chagrins que seule la mort peut consoler..


	2. Chapter 2

Épilogue

Mon monde s'écroule, à genoux, les mains sur le sol, je contemple les cailloux... j'ai la nausée, je vomis, Lanie me caresse les cheveux en me murmurant des paroles apaisantes... je ne l'écoute pas, à quoi bon, j'ai merdé, il a merdé, nous avons merdé... je le conjugue à tous les temps, toutes les personnes... comment peut-on passer à ce point à coté de sa destinée...

Je me redresse, Lanie veut me soutenir, me parler... je l'écarte d'un geste lui demandant de se taire d'un autre, j'ai besoin de silence, de calme, de paix... je me retourne après avoir jeté un coup d'œil sur les secouristes s'affairant autour de Castle, je m'éloigne en marchant, je fais signe à Lanie de ne pas me suivre, il est des douleurs que l'on doit affronter seul, celle-là en fait partie...

Je ne marche pas très loin, juste pour m'écarter de l'animation qui règne au Belvédère... je ne pleure pas, je n'en ai pas la force, je ressasse, passe et repasse dans ma tête toutes les fois où j'ai failli lui dire, où j'aurai dû lui dire et où je n'ai rien fait, que d'occasion manquée pour en arriver là...

mon téléphone sonne, je décroche sans y faire attention...

_oui ?

_Kate ...

c'est Josh...

_c'est pour te prévenir que je ne pourrais pas dîner avec toi ce soir, une réunion entre chirurgiens...

_pas de problème Josh, va a ta réunion, je dînerai seule...

_Je t embrasse Kate, une Demain ...

je suis sur le cul, je touche du doigt la différence fondamentale entre Josh et Castle, rien qu'au son de ma voix Castle serait déjà dans un taxi pour me retrouver, Josh n'a rien entendu... comme souvent il se focalise sur lui, sans me regarder... comme les interminables soirées au restaurant où il m'exhibe plus qu'autre chose, là où Castle me donnait l'impression d'être la seule personne au monde digne d'intérêt, josh, prêtant plus d'attention aux réactions dans la salle qu'à moi, m'affiche comme prix d'excellence...

il va falloir que je me reprenne en main, si un homme comme Castle a pu mourir par amour pour moi, je ne peux pas laisser un Josh salir sa mémoire en me traitant de la sorte...

Je prends mon téléphone...

_Josh ...

_oui, kate, qu'y a t il ?

_Castle vient de mourir dans central Parc...

_Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans central pack a cette heure ? Tu veux en parler ?

Je retiens les insultes qui montes à mes lèvres, l'envie de lui hurler... bien-sur que je veut en parler sinon je ne serai pas entrain de t'appeler...

_non, Josh, plus maintenant, je voulais juste te prévenir de ne pas m'attendre pour le dîner demain soir, ni après-demain, ni pour ceux des soirs qui suivront...

_Kate... c'est de choc la mort de Castle, ça va passer, je vais t'aider...

_Non, Josh, c'est juste que je me suis trompée

_Kate, il est mort, il faut l'oublier, tourner la page...

_oui, il faut tourner la page, ce sera plus facile de t'oublier toi vivant que de l'oublier lui mort...

adieux Josh...

je raccroche sans attendre la suite, il va certainement bouder et tenter une nouvelle approche la semaine prochaine, Castle aurait retourné la moitié des cailloux de central parc pour me trouver lui va se coucher en attendant une meilleure occasion... mes larmes coulent, enfin...

il va être difficile de ne pas comparer tous les hommes que je croiserai à Castle, il va être encore plus difficile d'en trouver un qui puisse soutenir la comparaison...

une petite voix derrière moi me fait sursauter...

_Kate ...

je me retourne, une petite fille est là assise dans l'herbe, je regarde autour a la recherche de ses parents... personne, je me lève...

_Bonsoir, ma puce, que fais tu ici toute seule, ou sont tes parents ?

Je m'approche en essuyant mes larmes, elle est magnifique dans sa petite robe blanche, on dirait une apparition, ses yeux bleu me fixe...

_aimeras tu une deuxième chance Kate ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre

_oui, j'aimerais, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ? Qui es-tu ?

_je suis ton avenir, si tu le veux... si tu le choisis...

je suis perdu, je comprends les mots mais leurs sens m'échappent...

un hurlement déchire la nuit

_JE L'AI... J'AI UN POULS

je pivote sur moi, ça vient du Belvédère, mon regard revient sur la fillette, elle disparaît en souriant, me murmurant...

_lui, c'est mon papa

je m'élance vers le Belvédère, courant aussi vite que mes jambes veulent bien me porter...

et si... et si j'avais une deuxième chance...

FIN


	3. réponse

bonjour...

Ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je poste une review, qui je l'avoue ma touchée... Je la poste sans l'effacer, et je poste ma réponse avec...

Vous me trouverez peut être trop susceptible, sensible, voir orgueilleux, si c'est le cas je m'en excuses, mais c'est plus fort que moi...

la review...

**madoka ****chapter 1 . Dec 3 ****Je dois dire que t'avais bien commencé, l'écriture est plaisante même s il y a pas mal de fautes. Le present n est pas le tps idéal pour écrire. Les émotions sont moins bien transcrit, il faut donc vraiment avoir une maitrise pour l'utiliser. Voila pour le fond, l'histoire est OCC de chez OCC. Castle ne se suiciderait jamais parce que Kate l'a encore repousser. Si elle mourrait encore peut etre... mais y a sa fille et sa mere... bref je suis vraiment dubitative... tu as du potentiel mais tu ne l'exploite pas comme il faut avec une beta ça serait bien et une histoire qui tiens la route... c est en forgeant qu on devient forgeron... continues... malgres tout.**

La réponse...

_OUAHHHH, ca pique... c'est assez joliment tourné, je trouve le style un peu condescendant et la ponctuation rend le texte difficile à comprendre, mais j'aime bien... ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est le pourquoi... pourquoi poster une review comme celle la? visiblement tu n'as aimé n'y le fond, n'y la forme, alors pourquoi? Le seul "conseil" que j'y trouve, c'est de me trouver une béta qui écrive à ma place..._

_J'avoue moi aussi être dubitatif, "continues... malgré tout." que je continu quoi exactement? je ne maitrise pas le présent, mon histoire ne tient pas la route... c'est le titre que tu trouves plaisant?..._

_J'ai deux ou trois conseils pour toi..._

_- Ne lis pas mes prochaines fic, parce que j'écris avec mon cœur et pas pour faire un concours d'orthographe_

_- Ne lis pas mes prochaines fic, parce que je n'écris pas ce que tu as envie de lire_

_- Ne lis pas mes prochaines fic, parce que je continuerai à écrire sur l'homme et pas sur l'idole..._

_Tu n'aimes pas, OK, mais la critique pour le plaisir de la critique... franchement..._

J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait perdre trop de temps, mais je ne savais pas ou répondre...


End file.
